<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Piece Of Me In You by Natsumiya_Teirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487921">A Little Piece Of Me In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin'>Natsumiya_Teirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cecil Palmer's Fashion Sense, F/F, M/M, Not actually relevant but Cecil has horrible taste in fashion and we can't forget that, Time Shenanigans, Typical Night Vale Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, listeners, I have exciting news!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Cecil Palmer &amp; Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Piece Of Me In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listeners, today I have <em>wonderful </em>news! </p><p>As of last week, Carlos- my perfect <em>husband</em>- and I became parents! </p><p>Now, before you flood our inbox with questions- no, we didn't hire a surrogate mother or anything like that. We adopted. </p><p>Of course, it was tricky getting it approved since Night Vale doesn't even <em>have </em>an adoption agency, but the secret agents from a vague yet menacing government agency were able to get us the proper paperwork, so we submitted it to the city council- along with thirty pounds of assorted raw meat for good measure- and now we are the legal parents of one Rose Lalonde. </p><p>Listeners, I'm coming to realize that parenthood is...difficult. Rose is a lovely child- really, I couldn't ask for a better daughter- but she has a habit of randomly flickering through time. Just yesterday she asked me how this announcement went, before she apologized for the potential spoilers and confessed that she already knew how it would go anyway. </p><p>Rose is also <em>really </em>smart. Like, I'm not trying to sound like one of <em>those </em>parents, but she really is. You can almost always find her with her nose in some ancient book- zoological grimoires, mostly- and she's done well in school so far. </p><p>Though she also accidentally took her classmates on a field trip three days ago to meet Fluthulu. I was informed the eldritch horror from beyond our universe was very understanding about the whole thing, and even gave out little goodie bags to the kids- and let Rose borrow some books, too, of course. They sound close, and maybe another parent would be concerned about their child making deals with ancient unspeakably terrifying gods, but honestly I'm just glad Rose has a friend. </p><p>And, ahem, speaking of friends, Rose- darling, smart, potentially Lovecraftian consort Rose- also has- er, had? Will have?- a girlfriend. </p><p>From what I understand, said girlfriend is actually an alien from an entirely different universe. Her name is Kanaya. From what I've gathered, Kanaya is a very nice...um...sentient being. She's polite and modest, but also funny and charismatic, and most importantly, she makes- will make?- our daughter happy. </p><p>Now, hopefully Carlos and I can do the same. </p><p>In the meantime, listeners, keep your ears open for any more friendly neighborhood abominations and also... the weather.</p><p>
  <strong>(Today's weather is Home- a Beta kids fansong by PhemieC...)</strong>
</p><p>You know, listeners, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that Rose would make a good co-host. But that'd be silly- Night Vale can only have one Voice at a time, after all. </p><p>And Rose seems happier with Khoshekh in the second floor men's restroom, anyway. </p><p>And speaking of Khoshekh, it's almost strange how well he gets along with her! She coos to him in some dead language, and he doesn't hiss or spit or even meow! Listeners- he <em>talks back</em>! I didn't even know he could make some of those sounds! But he can, despite his physiology saying it should be impossible. </p><p>Erm, something else that I find odd too is that...Rose doesn't call him Khoshekh. She calls him Jaspers. I know it's not a big deal- I read that cats can't even recognize their own names, so it doesn't matter if he's Khoshekh or Jaspers, but...it's just...he's always been Khoshekh to me. </p><p>Jeez...I really shouldn't be getting so worked up over this. It's just a name. </p><p>....it's fine. She can call him whatever she wants. </p><p>Umm, now...ah, yes! Traffic! </p><p>Traffic...</p><p>
  <em>Traffic...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Traffic...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>Traffic...</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p><strike></strike>Well! Looks like things are going smoothly! Now, let's end off with the community calendar! </p><p>Monday is undergoing unscheduled maintenance, lasting...oh, lasting all through friday! Saturday is a mandatory family picnic day, and on sunday, there will be a special event at the Night Vale Public Library- come and get your free hats, people!</p><p>This has been the community calendar, listeners. Stay tuned for an hour of static interspersed with the faint sound of a wet fish being slapped against a wooden surface.</p><p>Good night, Night Vale.</p><p>Good night...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>